


A Stop at The Shop

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: I'm too tired to think of a summary or good title I just wanted to write him lmao...
Relationships: Sam (Twisted Wonderland)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	A Stop at The Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I was also too tired to look over this sorry in advanced if there's mistakes :' )
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day.

“Welcome to the shop, little demon! Just how can I help you today?” I gave the shopkeep a smile, taking a seat at the chair placed near the counter.

“Oh, I’m sure you already know why I’m here. That’s what your friends are for, right?” As if on cue, a ghastly wisp was caught in the corner of my eye, the apparition pouring out a fresh cup of tea for me. “But… Just in case there were ‘communication issues,’ I should probably say it again. We don’t want a repeat of last time after all…”

(...Jokes aside… I really didn’t. It was embarrassing for the both of us… (His friends sound humor in it, at least…))

“... Anyway! You have a lot of things in stock, right? Well… Do you happen to have a spare heart to give lying around? Preferably one of a handsome, charming shopkeep?” He made a show, thinking long and hard about such a question.

“Well… I could’ve sworn I sold my last one just the other day! Quite the catch came in and asked for it, you know.” A wink, and a charming smile only those in retail could pull off. “... But~ If you wanna come on over with me to the back, maybe I can find you something just as good…”

“Oh? Is that so…” I left my seat, hearing it scraped across the floor as something dragged it back into place. “But who’ll attend the shop while we’re looking?”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ve got an extra hand lying around.” His eyes never left mine, the shopkeep taking the hand from his apron, before dropping it on the desk. Within moments, it (literally) crawled to life, it’s normally unwavering eye blinking. “Keep a good watch, alright?”

I could only assume it’s blink was acknowledgement of his words.

“Thank you~ Now let’s get a move on, little demon!” A hand wrapped around my waist, and soon I found myself guided to the inventory room, which, like usual, was covered head to toe in various items and vials I could never recognize…

The moment the door was locked, I pushed him against the door, resisting the urge to laugh at how his top hat slipped and fell over his eyes.

“W-whoa there! A little feisty today, aren’t we?” He made no effort to stop me, tossing away his hat to relax against the solid oak door. “If you’re that desperate for a heart, you ain’t gotta tear me apart, you know!”

“Oh, I know.” I tugged the bow of his apron, watching it flutter down. “But maybe I’ve been craving just a little more than that, lately…” I took care to remove his jacket and vest, not wanting to wrinkle the clothing too badly. “And I haven’t seen you in so long, that I’ve been feeling lonely too, you know?”

“Well, suppose I have no choice but to apologize for that, then.” He tried to move, but I pushed him back down.

“You can atone by giving me a good show… And telling your friends to stop watching.” The entire storeroom’s stock trembled as countless apparitions hid from sight, a few bottles even threatening to fall from their shelves.

“Wha-get out of here!!! Haven’t you all ever heard of privacy?!” Haunting grumbles seeped through the walls, but eventually died out, not a single soul but us left in the inventory room. “... Sorry about that, now, where were we-mmph!”

I couldn’t resist it, giving him a kiss. Despite all his confidence, it was far too fun catching him off guard like this… Though, within moments, he laughed, returning his own as we savored the taste of each other. He tasted so sinfully sweet, a flavor I couldn’t hope to describe, one I could never get enough of…

Yet I came here with a specific goal in mind, it’d do no good to get distracted.

“You know… Once you’re done dealing with the extra business from the Maglift game, you’re always welcomed to stop by my room… Whether it’s to play, or simply pass out on my couch, of course.” My hands fumbled with his belt, soon tugging his slacks down. “Of course, that offer’s extended anytime… For you. Last time your friends showed up, they ate the charcuterie board I bought for a staff meeting…”

“They did? Well, I suppose I’ll need to have a word with them after this…”

“Don’t worry about it, the cheese tasted bad anywa-... Oh my GOD, Sam…” He glanced down, fighting a smile to be offended.

“What, are my hip bones no good? I happen to think they’re rather sexy!”

“STOP!!!” I tried looking away, but couldn’t… The skeleton-themed boxers were too powerful. “I’M TRYING TO KEEP A MOOD, YOU JERK!”

“I’M the jerk?! I’m not the one hurtling insults, you know!”

“Oh shut up!” I yanked the boxers down, licking my lips as his cock sprung out, leaking with precum. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Do you? Or do you love the discounts I give you? Can’t blame you, it’s practically a steal…”

“Sam, PLEASE...”

“Alright, alright~” A hand playfully ruffled my hair. “I’ll stop… For now, at least. Enjoy the peace while it lasts~”

“Thank you, Sam, you’re oh-so kind…” Though, to guarantee my words were received with affection, I took his hand, giving it a light kiss before lowering to my knees.

… It really had been so long… Maglift season was a stressful time for everybody, but even Sam seemed overwhelmed this time. Of course I’d gone out of my way to visit him with lunch and such, but there were some days where I’d find him passed out at the counter, that I simply left his behind, leaving him with a quick kiss. (I couldn’t have imagined asking for anything more during that time…) Even now, I could see some of the fatigue remain, his make-up expertly concealing the slight bags under his eyes… I knew he’d want to return the favor at some point, but not today. Today was just for him.

Gently, I took his cock into my hand, gently pumping it a few times to fullness, before kissing the tip, the salty tang a pleasantry I’d craved for countless nights. He quietly gasped from above, eyes fluttering closed.

“I haven’t even done much yet, you know?” Gloved fingers ran through my hair, the man giving a soft smile.

“You ain’t gotta do much.” I gave another kiss, making sure to look up at him, those striking magenta eyes looking into my own.

“I know, but you’re sorely mistaken if you think I won’t.” I kissed the underside, prying another shaky moan from his lips, before continuing on.

Though I always made an effort to show my appreciation, I took extra care this time, making sure to leave extra kisses alongside the veins, and little licks against the underside of his head that made him tremble, before taking it inside, slowly working myself down the appendage. 

“Ah… Little demon…” His fingers gripped onto my hair, guiding me along at a lazy pace, and I let him. It meant I could just enjoy him far easier…

The flush of his face, the bite of his lip… How his breathing would pick up when I decided to be extra devious and give him a firm suck… And of course, those beautiful eyes clouded with lust, a sight reserved just for me… 

“... Mm…” I left him for a moment, my hand swiftly replacing my mouth. “I really wanna take you home right now…”

“W-well… I still got a few hours, little demon…” I brought my second hand up, beginning to lightly fondle his sack.

“I know.” He covered his mouth, a sound a bit too loud almost escaping. “But I wanna see you on my bed, all bound beneath me… Crying for me as I take you just a little too far…” His cock twitched within my grasp. “... Hmph, of course you’d like that… So cute…”

“... Unfair, don’t you think?” A moment passed, the man gathering his breath. “What if I wanna do the same to you?”

“What’s stopping you?” I gave a firm squeeze. “... Though, if you attempt that tonight, I won’t go down without a fight, you know.” I sped up the pace, knowing that he would be getting close. I wanted to see him fall apart beneath me, just for me alone…

“... Hah… So it’s a date, little demon?” I smiled.

“Mmhm, a date for sure…” I leaned back down to take him. “So be a good boy and come, so I can prepare for it.”

Within a few moments, he came into my mouth. Of course, I made sure to savor each and every last drop…

\-----------

“... I still can’t find your hat…”

We’d been in the closet for ten minutes… 

“... We’ve looked behind every nook and cranny. Where in Wonderland could it have gone…?” We both glanced around the room once more, hoping to catch a flicker of it, when suddenly a piercing scream rang through the shop.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!” A shatter followed.

“... Well that sounded bad.”

“Mmhm… I suppose the hat can wait for a moment or two…” There was a pause, before we burst out the door. “WHAT IN WONDERLAND IS GOING ON OUT HE-MY DISPLAY!!!”

The top of it was completely shattered, a poor, horrified customer trembling in fear while holding one of the man canes for sale.

“T-there was… There was a HAND… It came out of nowhere, and-” His ‘extra hand’ crawled from behind the counter, angrily pointing at the customer. “GAH!!! KILL IT, KILL IT!!!” 

We watched in horror as they grabbed a nearby skull, tossing it at the hand. It dodged, but the old skull cracked under the impact.

“HEY, HEY! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!! YOU’RE GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!!!” The hand scurried past, latching onto my ankle, and began to scale up.

“H-HEY! GET DOWN!” It ignored me. “S-STOP!!!” It only did, once it reached my pockets, ducking inside to hide in safety, but not before the customer saw.

“IT’S ATTACKING THEM!!!” They stormed towards me, cane in hand.

“No no nO NO NO NO!!!”

… Hopefully date night could make up for this...


End file.
